


Obsession

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2007-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a challenge from <a href="http://moody-girl.livejournal.com/"><b>moody_girl</b></a> at <a href="http://the-challenger.livejournal.com/"><b>the_challenger</b></a>: Sean Bean & Harry Sinclair; One of them has to be a criminal and the other the victim. There must be some sort of fixation or kink with hands involved. Happy ending optional.</p><p>I'm forever stuck in the world of sap so I'm trying to get in touch with my dark side. : ) Also, I don't know Harry Sinclair. I know he was Isildur in Fellowship and I know he directed The Price of Milk with Karl but I know nothing about him, so he’s pretty generic here. I'd love feedback on this one since I haven't tried to write creepy before.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge from [**moody_girl**](http://moody-girl.livejournal.com/) at [**the_challenger**](http://the-challenger.livejournal.com/): Sean Bean & Harry Sinclair; One of them has to be a criminal and the other the victim. There must be some sort of fixation or kink with hands involved. Happy ending optional.
> 
> I'm forever stuck in the world of sap so I'm trying to get in touch with my dark side. : ) Also, I don't know Harry Sinclair. I know he was Isildur in Fellowship and I know he directed The Price of Milk with Karl but I know nothing about him, so he’s pretty generic here. I'd love feedback on this one since I haven't tried to write creepy before.

I've watched those hands for months. Elegant and graceful, the pads of his fingers rest lightly on the piano keys, effortlessly bringing a melody to life. They arch and stretch as he plays, dignified and beautiful. They are a rare find, unique. I imagine the softness of the skin, the strength of his handshake. I want to read his palm by tracing the finely etched lines with my teeth, suck the length of his fingers and gnaw at the bones. Tonight I will have them.

Timing is everything; it's crucial that I follow the plan. I leave the club just before his final set is done, head for his house and find my place behind the tall shrubs next to his door. He must know this is the perfect place for me to hide, to wait, to tick off the minutes until those hands will be mine. I wish I could see them on his steering wheel, loosely wrapped around the leather; watch them flex around the gearshift. The list of things I will make him do with those hands gets longer.

I can see them straining against the binds, knuckles lightly bruised from the struggle, the abrasions on his wrists a beautiful contrast to the creamy flesh. I will cast them, set them flattened and fisted, curled gently as in sleep, so when he is gone I'll still have those hands.

He's coming to the door, hands hidden in his pockets, and I start to move. But then the flash of keys, his fingers carding through them, the light dust of hair peeking out from his cuff and the smooth expanse of skin, slightly darker at the joint. He's gripping the doorknob, the subtle play of light as two hands turn as one, his door is open and he's inside.

My chance is gone. I let myself get distracted and now, now I want to cry and moan and scream. I crouch down, squeeze my eyes tightly shut, my own coarse hands mauling his flowers and wrenching them from the dirt in frustration. Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll own those hands.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512515) by [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon)
  * [Fragments [Text-Only]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512516) by [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon)




End file.
